


When Will It All Be Over?

by SharkEnthusiast



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Sex, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: There is too much weight on Eudora Patch's shoulders.Diego lifts a little of it.And at the same time, adds a little more.





	When Will It All Be Over?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess Jesus Christ  
> Eudora and Diego (again) cause I'm soft for them and their relationship.  
> Don't know how well I wrote Patch, as she was only in like,,, 4 episodes plus just.  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping cause I'm sick.  
> Hope you enjoy, though

* * *

There is too much weight on Eudora Patch's shoulders.  
  
Diego lifts a little of it.  
And at the same time, adds a little more.  
  
  
Some nights, when Eudora's legs are tangled with his underneath the sheets she looks over at him and wonders how long this will last.

The rough lips, quick smiles. The intimacy.  
Don't get her wrong. Diego's incredible. He's sweet and nice and maybe he gets overly angry sometimes but it's all part of his charm.  
He tests her too much. (Lord, he tests her)  
With cheeky grins and split knuckles (that she _always_ has to wrap). With the quiet anger.

 

The loud anger too.

They fight.  
Maybe a little too much.  
(He's just as much as a hardass as she is, and that always clashes.)  
They fight through angry texts and voicemails and they fight until Diego's voice is raw and worn and they fight until they're too tired to keep going.  
She waits.  
Waits for the end of it.

Waits for that door to shut in her face with a slam, head filled to the brim with thousands of angry words she _should have said._  
(She can't bear the weight of endings).  
  
It doesn't come.

The end of it. The door in her face.  
They fight but it's with love in their eyes and fire in their throats that is threatening to swallow them up entirely and eat them whole.  
  
Fire is for warmth, and Diego's got plenty of it.  
  
Beside her, Eudora can feel his heart beating through the mattress. Can hear him breathe. Can feel him shift, dragging the blankets with him.

(With six siblings, she surprised he's such a blanket hog)  
  
And maybe she doesn't know when this is going to end, but right now, with his legs entangled with hers underneath the sheets, she doesn't want it to.  
And who knows. Maybe it won't.

 

She shifts closer to him. So close she can feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

She's always so cold.

(Cold hands, warm heart) (her grandma used to tell her that)

 

Diego is fire and heat, and right now she doesn't want to let go.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and one line are from the song For You by SALES  
> This is hecka sappy hope I didn't make you cringe
> 
> Also for someone who spends a lot of time writing, my grammar is craaaap.


End file.
